It Will Keep
by hlee0890
Summary: Snow White knows she was kept alive by her Huntsman...but was she brought back to life by him as well? Some say that true love is the most powerful and elusive magic of all. Snow is not sure what she believes, but when the Huntsman's feelings of guilt threaten to drive him away, she decides to find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well this is my first ever fanfic. After seeing SWATH, I could not get the characters out of my head. I hope y'all enjoy my take on what might follow the coronation scene. All of your input/feedback would be much appreciated, seeing as how I am brand new at this. Hope you enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own any of the characters (I think I'm supposed to say that).

* * *

"Your Majesty."

Snow turned at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. She had seen him at the coronation ceremony from afar and had been surprised at his uncharacteristically clean appearance, but the shock she felt at being this close to him was reserved for how young he seemed. She could almost believe that he hadn't experienced multiple wars and more heartache and despair than any man should endure in one lifetime.

"Huntsman, I am surprised to see you still here. I would have thought you'd steal off into the night as soon as you were able." She made the statement light-heartedly, her way of masking the inexplicable awkwardness she now felt in his presence, but his morose expression had her immediately regretting her words.

"I would not make that mistake again, Highness." The Huntsman's words were spoken so softly that Snow had much difficulty hearing them. The party was still in full swing and she had begged to be allowed rest after dancing with more partners than she could count. She now looked up to the Huntsman from her throne placed at the head of a throng of tables. Before she could retract her statement, the seriousness in his gaze was replaced with a mischievous grin. "Reclaiming the throne has suited you well; I almost did not recognize you in all of your finery. Though I admit I am still a bit partial to the mail."

He winked and Snow looked to the floor in attempt to hide the rush of blood that was now warming her entire face. She hoped that all of the attendees were too engaged in the party activities to witness their queen behaving like a smitten child. What would William think?

The thought surprised her, for she had never compared the two men before. They represented two very different places in her mind. William represented the childhood friendship and familiarity of a home once loved, and the Huntsman her new found strength and passion for leadership.

She wasn't so naïve to miss what else William represented. Though no one said as much, the entire kingdom was awaiting the announcement of their engagement. And despite the fact that she knew it to be the most logical course of action to follow her commencement, the conflicting feelings she had about a marriage with William had occupied her thoughts most nights since the falling of Ravenna. She felt the question was coming soon and was no closer to knowing what her answer will be. William was a good man and deserved a definitive answer, at the very least. She owed him so much more.

That thought reminded Snow of other debts left unpaid and brought her attention back to the Huntsman. "I am glad you approached, I have been meaning to give you something."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Yes, will you walk with me?"

"Can't very well refuse the queen now, can I?"

Snow stood and rolled her eyes at his comment, ignoring the smile that lit up his entire face. A smile that he did not show enough, for it was truly beautiful. "Don't test me, Huntsman." she said as she began making her way out of the ball room. She heard his booming laughter follow her.

She felt the eyes of her people on her as she made her way to the doors and tried not to focus on what their thoughts might be at the sight of the Huntsman a few steps behind her. She was sure there had been many whispers, not all of them kind, about the brute force of a man who had spent several nights with their princess on the journey to the Duke's. Snow felt a surge of anger about the unwelcome thoughts and the irrational need to defend and protect her Huntsman, though she was sure he would not care in the least about what others thought of him. Her chin raised and back straightened, she glanced behind her expecting to see him oblivious to the looks surrounding them. Instead, she saw his eyes moving over the entire room before shamefully meeting her own.

Resolved to end the discrimination right then, Snow stopped to wait for the Huntsman to reach her side. He gave her a questioning look and the two exited the room at equal pace, side by side.

"I don't believe your people approve of their queen sneaking off with a backwoods huntsman." He didn't look at her while he spoke, but Snow could detect a deeper emotion behind his attempt at flippancy.

"You are not just any huntsman, you are _my_ Huntsman." He could not hide the corners of his mouth rising infinitesimally. "And I do not have to sneak anywhere; I am queen."

"Ha! Look whose become all high and mighty! I think you may have to have your crown refitted, Your Majesty. Your head has grown too big!" She let him laugh loudly for several moments, enjoying the sound more than any thing else about the day's events. Try as she might, she could not suppress her own smile from spreading across her face.

"I simply will not stand for anyone thinking poorly about any of my friends."

The Huntsman immediately sobered and looked down at her with questioning eyes. "Is that what we are now?"

They had reached the immaculate red oak double doors of her new chambers. Snow had requested that a new room be made up after finding it difficult to stay in the same room where she had seen her father's corpse. Unfortunately, she had discovered it was not just the ghosts in her father's chambers that kept her from a good night's sleep. The ghosts followed her no matter where she was.

In truth, the best sleep Snow had experienced since she was eight years old had been the nights spent under the stars on her way to the Duke's castle. Of course, there were some exceptions to that as well, such as the first terrorizing night in the dark forest and the fiery raid on the water village. Now that she truly thought about it, those non-peaceful nights all had one thing in common: her Huntsman had not been there. And the Huntsman represented safety to Snow. She felt as if she had had nothing to fear as long as he was by her side.

What a strange epiphany! She was both excited to figure it out and aggrieved, for now that she understood what was missing she could never hope to sleep soundly again.

She felt her face drop and knew the sudden onslaught of sadness would not go unnoticed by the Huntsman. She attempted to right her features before replying, "Yes, Huntsman, I am indebted to you always. And for that, I will forever be your friend."

The smile he offered did not reach his eyes and she knew that hers in return would be false. The declaration was meant to be reassuring, instead it had felt damning.

She turned to open her chamber doors. He realized her intention in the same instant and graciously held the door for her. Snow almost laughed at his new found chivalry. She entered into her candlelit room and made her way to the desk she had placed beneath the window on the wall opposite her. Behind her the Huntsman let out a long whistle.

"These are quite the digs you've got here, Highness." Snow watched as the Huntsman took a turnabout in her room, surveying every detail in awe. He stopped at her massive four post bed and shook it as if to test its sturdiness. She smiled as she wondered why he'd feel the need to test its strength, and then blushed violently as her thoughts then took on a mind of their own.

_What was wrong with her?_

"You think this bed is big enough for you?" he laughed as he looked her way. Snow immediately dropped her gaze and turned her back to him, knowing her face was probably still a shade rosier than normal.

"Are you all right?" His voice was thick with concern which made it all the more difficult for her to regain composure.

"Yes, of course –"

"You look a bit flushed. Here, sit down." He touched her elbow with his large, calloused, and impossibly gentle hand and brought her to face him. He was close, so close that Snow was bombarded with his scent of pine, leather, and soap. She instantly knew that the only reason it smelled so intoxicating was because it was _him_. She dared not look at his face, instead keeping her stare eye level with his chest.

She was startled to realize that the arm he was gently holding now tightly gripped his forearm in return. She wondered if that touch felt like a low burn to him as well. He brought his free hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His intensely blue eyes searched her face, probably looking for signs of a fainting spell, before finally locking on her own eyes.

Snow was paralyzed before the Huntsman.

This was not normal, she thought to herself. This is the same man whom she had struck in the forest, the same man who drank to drown out the world, who was rude, uncouth, and callous, the same man who showed her the means to once and for all kill Ravenna. The same man who only a few weeks ago would have traded her life for the life of his late wife.

So why was he looking at her this way now? And why did she enjoy the way her heart was now pounding inside her chest?

More importantly, why did his proximity remind her of something very distant in her mind? A dream perhaps…

Suddenly the Huntsman blinked, dropped his hands, and the moment was over. Snow White rocked back on her heels, only then realizing that she had been angling herself toward him. "Don't go fainting on me, Princess." he smiled crookedly. "Sorry, I mean Queen."

She let out an exasperated laugh. "I think it's this blasted dress; they made it too tight. And please, when we are like this – just you and I – refer to me as Snow."

He bowed his head. "Very well, Snow." he replied, as if testing it on his lips. "In that case, were you aware that I actually had a name other than Huntsman?" The smile had returned to his face and she was once again transfixed by how handsome he was. How had she not noticed before?

"I am aware. Eric, correct? The dwarves told me…though I'm not sure it will do. In my mind I still think of you as my Huntsman."

He laughed. "I s'pose I'll never be able to live that one down then."

"You suppose correctly. You may as well get used to it, Huntsman. It suits you."

"All right, all right. Enough of that. Show me what was so important that you felt the need to take me away from the party."

"Forgive me, I was not aware you were enjoying yourself so immensely. I do not recall seeing you dance for a single song." She was enjoying teasing him, for this was the first time they had been able to be alone and let their guards down since before the battle.

"I'm just wondering how you could notice anything, given all the whirls about the room you were taking."

She didn't hesitate, just threw herself into the next question before she could stop herself. "You didn't ask me."

"I don't dance."

"I don't believe you."

He raised his eyebrow. "You wouldn't be able to keep up."

"I have been known to learn rather quickly."

His mouth slowly stretched into a smile. "Aye. I'll grant you that one, Snow White."

Once again she could not help the smile that spread across her face. It was as if everything about her acted on its own accord when in the presence of the Huntsman. Reluctantly, she turned her attention back to the desk beside her. Opening the top right drawer, she pulled out a black leather pouch and jingled it loudly for his benefit.

"A hundred gold pieces, as promised to you _Eric_. I'd wager you had thought it forgotten, am I right?" She proudly held the pouch out to him. To her surprise, he looked as if she were holding a poisonous snake between them. Slowly, painstakingly, he retrieved the purse from her hand and loosened the tie to take in its contents.

Snow was more confused than ever as to what this man truly wanted. She had thought he would be happy, thrilled even, at her offering. Instead he now wore the face of a man who had been publicly lynched. She was aware that he had gone much farther than the agreed upon journey, that he'd risked his life time and again for her, the sum of his duties amounting to much more than the gold pieces in his hand. But he could not believe this was going to be his only reward, could he?

"I counted it myself, there should be one hundred there. But that, of course, is not the only show of gratitude I have to give. I wish to offer you a place here in my castle, on my court. Duke Hammond has also suggested to me that a Queen's Guard be initiated. I thought of only one person who could be named Captain. I understand that none of that could ever fully repay…"

His head snapped up then, cutting her ramble off mid-sentence. His blue eyes burned with hatred.

"I don't want your job, I don't want your stupid gold, and I certainly don't intend on staying another second behind these walls." he shouted (Snow randomly noted how much thicker his accent got when he was angry). He threw the pouch back onto her desk.

Anger like she had never felt before swelled up inside her, momentarily taking precedence to the hurt she would most certainly feel at his harsh words. "You just said you would not make the mistake of leaving again!" she pointed out.

"I said that I wouldn't make the mistake of sneaking off again. This time you will be _fully_ aware of my departure!"

"Have it your way then, you selfish, ungrateful swine! Go back to your tavern and your whores. Drink yourself to death for all I care!"

"Perhaps I will, Your _Majesty_. Maybe then I'll finally be able to drown my sorrows _and_ my conscience." He made his way to the door, his long strides resounding through her chambers much like the rhythmic thudding of her own heart at that moment. She focused outside her window, prepared to let him storm out of her room and her life forever, when she realized the true motive behind his actions.

"That's what this is about isn't it?" she asked softly, not turning around. His footsteps ceased. "You do not think you deserve it." Her eyes welled up with unshed tears for she knew it to be true the second she spoke it aloud. Even after all he had done, he was still punishing himself.

"Do not pretend to know my mind, Highness. Let me remind you how very little you know about me." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"That is because you try to hide yourself from me! But try as you might, Huntsman, I can still see little remnants of your true self that shine through your masquerade."

"This is my self!" He stepped closer as he shouted.

"A self you never cared for!"

He stopped half way across the room, she did not know where the words had come from but the effect they had on the Huntsman was almost instantaneous. Snow was surprised to see him blink away his own tears, an image that triggered another strange memory inside of her.

"What did you just say?" he asked incredulously.

"You never cared for that rough, cold, and dark side of you. She made you a better person, didn't she? Your Sarah. And because she's gone you don't feel like you deserve a better life."

The Huntsman just stared at her, the kind of stare that would have normally made Snow feel nervous or self-conscious. As if he was staring right through her, deep into her soul. But she kept on…

"You deserve to be happy. I think I know the man she must have seen in you, for I see him too. She would be proud—"

"Proud! Proud that I wasn't able to protect her? That I wasn't able to protect you? The deal was for me to get you to Duke Hammond's, and I just assume that you meant alive! She killed you, Snow. I carried your cold and lifeless body into the Duke's castle myself as I carried the entire weight of guilt for her death. I don't deserve any kind of reward, least of all your gratitude."

She watched as he walked to the bench at the foot of her bed and sat, head in his hands. What could she do to convince him how much he was worth to her? He was already decided upon his irrational guilt, but there must be some way to explain why she felt that she owed him her life.

More than just the countless times he'd saved her from harm's way…Snow felt in the pit of her stomach that she was alive and breathing because of him. She had died and would have remained so had it not been for the broken man before her. She had no evidence to support her feeling, no memories of any occurrence during her death, however, she just_ knew_ it.

Snow took several shallow breaths before moving to stand before him. His face was still hidden under the protection of his hands, his entire body hunched over as if he were weeping, though no sounds escaped his lips. She carefully repositioned her dress and lowered herself to the floor in front of him, tucking her legs beneath her. She prayed God grant her the wisdom to find the right words.

"You have my gratitude whether you can accept that or not, Huntsman. I am grateful that it was you the queen sent into the forest that day instead of any other desperate man from the village who would have handed me over to her brother without a second thought." She could not repress the cold shiver that ran down her spine at the thought of the vile creature that was Finn. The Huntsman had lowered his hands but kept his eyes fixed on the ground. She continued.

"I am grateful that it was you who led me out of the dark forest unharmed, for I believe it a task that could have only been done by you. I am grateful that you came back for me that night and saved me from the queen's men yet again. I am grateful that you killed Finn, a man who still makes his unwelcome appearances in my nightmares."

He looked at her then. His face held a combination of disgust at the mention of Finn mixed with such sympathy that Snow found herself having to take a deep breath to continue.

"And though I remember nothing of being under Ravenna's spell of death, I do recall the few moments before opening my eyes. It was if I could hear your voice in my dreams. I could not tell you now what it was you were saying, but I feel as if you were willing me wake. Somehow lending me your strength to give me the power to open my eyes, for there is one thing I am certain about – I could not have done it on my own."

The Huntsman's face was mere inches from Snow's. All anger and hostility had vanished from his features, replaced with tenderness and a piercing gaze that sent a warmth flooding through her entire body. Before she could comprehend what was happening, he slowly touched the tips of his fingers to the side of her face. It could have been a feather's caress for how light it felt moving toward her mouth, but it left a fire in its wake – a hint of the burn that she felt could consume her effortlessly.

"You were so cold and still. The red of your lips faded to a pale purple. And though your beauty remained, I mourned for the loss of fire in your eyes, the spirit that drove your determination…and your stubbornness." He offered a ghost of a smile. "I should have known that not even death itself could extinguish that flame." She closed her eyes as his fingers carefully outlined her bottom lip.

She wanted to bask in this moment and never have it end, but it had triggered memories of the dream in fragments. She remembered the smell of incense and candles burning, combined with the same distinct smell of her Huntsman. She recalled a soft caress of her hair, a pained voice, and tears not her own wetting her face… and something else. A touch as light as his now, the smallest of pressure on her lips, and the first breath of air that filled her lungs.

Her eyes snapped open and locked on the Huntsman in amazement. He was at war with himself, she could see the battle raging behind his eyes as he gazed at her. She knew which part of him would win; he would drop his hand, apologize for his outburst, and go on pretending that they had not become bound together by their impossible journey.

Snow covered his hand with her own, pressing her face tighter to it. She wanted to make the decision for him, to show him that he did not have to pull away. But she could see that part of him was raising the white flag and surrendering to what he believed was right. Slowly, he leaned back and unlocked their eyes.

She refused to drop the matter. She wanted to know if the dream was as real as it felt. She needed a reminder. She needed proof, if only for confirmation of what she already believed to be true.

She sat up straight on her knees, bringing her face to the same level as his. The Huntsman had only a second to show his surprise before she lightly pressed her lips to his.

A bolt of lightning. A fire storm. Pure, powerful, potent. _Magic._ Snow could not specifically pinpoint the correct comparison to describe what truly passed between herself and the Huntsman, only that it was unlike anything else in this world. It was far more than just lips upon lips. It was transference of energy. The kiss itself was light and sweetly short, but the passion she felt upon that touch was enough to make her wish that she could remain in that moment forever.

But, as it was, the Huntsman had other ideas. Framing her small, heart shaped face with his hands, he pushed her face from his. Separated by mere inches, Snow White could still feel the energy between them. It was frightening, exhilarating, and maddening all at the same time.

"What are you doing, girl?" He did not drop his hands from her face and Snow gripped his forearms, a gesture she intended to relate her unwillingness to let him back away from her.

"I had to know, I'm sorry, but I just had to know." She whispered painfully. His eyes darted back and forth from her eyes to her lips and she held her breath in hope that he would return her kiss.

"Try and make some sense! What did you have to know?"

Snow dropped her eyes, staring at the space between them instead. "The evil in the queen's curse was enough for me to succumb to death. I have heard that there is only one thing powerful enough in all the world to overcome the curse of death." She paused and let the impact of those words fill the room. The Huntsman ceased to breathe. "I asked Muir how it could be, how I could have returned from death. He had only a theory, you see, a theory that where such evil exists, it can only be countered by the most powerful and most elusive magic of all – pure and true love. He said that that kind of love is the legacy my parents left me with, and had I not spent most of my life locked away from the world it more than likely would have been tainted, forgotten. He said it was ironic because, if his theory is correct, by imprisoning me Ravenna was preserving what would be the cause of her own downfall."

"The curse worked though. You were dead." He reminded her in an uneven voice.

"Exactly! Which is why I doubted Muir's theory." She locked eyes with him again and searched for her answers in their depths. "Tell me, could there be another reason? Do you know of anything else with the power to break such evil?"

The look on his face confirmed that he knew exactly what could be powerful enough. However, he did not appear pleased with the information. Much to her dismay, he dropped his hands and leaned away from her. Snow released his arms with great difficulty. A lone tear escaped as she sat frozen before him.

"The love of which you speak_ is_ elusive – most of all to me. I am a drunk and a low-life who has spent the last year creating debts I cannot pay, starting fights I could not win, and mourning the wife I lived for. I do not possess such love and could not ever hope for it again. I am sorry, Snow."

She wished she could drown out his words, for closing her eyes was not even lessoning the pain by half. He did not love her. He never would. Whatever it was that she felt was entirely one-sided and she had never felt more foolish in her life. Probably it was not even love she was feeling, spending ten years of one's life locked away in a tower does tend to inhibit one's ability to distinguish between emotions.

That must have been it! He was the first human being she had encountered since the rising of Ravenna that did not wish her harm. He had protected her, made her feel safe and strong, and so she just assumed it was love and not just admiration she felt for him.

"William – he kissed you. Why is it that you do not suspect it was he that broke the spell?" The Huntsman's voice brought her out of her silent reverie and it took her a moment to process his words.

"How do you know he kissed me?" She hated how her voice cracked, betraying the internal thought process she just completed.

"I saw it in the forest after you died in his arms." She heard the raw emotion behind his words and wondered at its meaning. Perhaps she was just imagining that as well.

She pondered the idea of William's kiss being the force more powerful than Ravenna. It was true that when she was first reunited with William she had to hold herself back from rushing into his arms, for as soon as she saw him she felt at home again - sheltered, free of burdens, comfortable - just as she was as a child. That was the true reason she had kissed whom she thought was William in the forest. He had been all she thought about as a child and even as she grew older she had spent countless hours wondering what he might have been doing at those moments.

But so much had changed since then. Everything inside of her had shifted somewhere between the curse of death and her awakening. Where her single goal had been to get to the Duke's castle and to freedom, she had awoken with the feeling of purpose to free not just herself, but all of her people. Her heart no longer ached for the childhood lost, but burned for the victorious future.

Her heart had changed, she had changed, and with that change came the loss of her adolescent fascination with William. Because this was the first successful time she had had deciphering her feelings, Snow felt immensely saddened by the pain he would eventually feel because of her. She wondered if he would hurt as bad she just had and winced at the thought.

However, no amount of thinking would change what she knew to be true. It was not William's kiss that had broken the curse. "Is that what you want?" She asked, searching the Huntsman's face. "Are you hoping that it was the pure love of William that saved me so that we may live happily ever after in wedded bliss?"

Anger flashed in his eyes and he quickly stifled it. "If it was true love's kiss, what do my hopes matter?"

"Because I am asking you!"

"And since you are queen now I must do exactly as I'm asked, is that right?" He was dodging the issue, but she knew better than to fall for it.

"Did you kiss me after I bit the apple?" she asked pointedly, leaving no room for a redirect.

"I told you, William did."

"Did you kiss me _at any time_ after I bit the apple and before I awoke?"

He anxiously ran his hands through his hair before standing. Her eyes did not follow him, but she felt his presence at the window behind her. "Why are you doing this, Snow?"

She thought about telling him the whole truth. She thought about describing the feelings that course through her stomach when he nears her. She considered telling him how she had feared that he would leave her after her coronation. She even thought about telling him how she selfishly never wanted to be parted from him...but she had already revealed too much.

"Because I need to know. I _must_ know." she whispered. Snow closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall once again. She heard footsteps making their way toward her and she held her breath in order to slow her overactive heart. She knew he was kneeling beside her, watching her, but still she kept her eyes closed.

"Look at me." he commanded. She opened her eyes slowly and let out the breath she had been holding, careful to keep her tears at bay. For what seemed like an eternity he said nothing, simply remained in his squatted position studying her with such intense concentration that Snow White was powerless to look away.

Not that she wanted to. In his eyes she saw hope. He could say whatever he liked, but it was impossible to believe that he did not feel anything toward her, not with the way he looked at her now. The battle was still raging on between what he thought to be right and what he wanted, but she could see that victory might be in her near future. In his eyes she saw him considering what she had been saying as clearly as if the arguments were being transcribed on paper.

Finally, he straightened to his towering height and offered her a hand up. Hesitantly, she complied and stood to face him. She was still unable to determine which side had won, if any at all.

"We best be getting you back to your party, Highness. Don't want to have nasty rumors going around after one day on the throne." The Huntsman smiled and winked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you not going to answer my question at all then?" she was disappointed, but the sting of rejection was gone. Though the question still hung in the air, she did not feel as if she had lost anything.

He made his way to the door and held it open for her. She did not take her eyes off of him as she walked slowly his way and watched as a magnificent smile spread across his face.

"It will keep," he said as she passed him through the door, and as he closed it behind them, added "for now."

Snow White's heart soared as she reentered the ballroom with her Huntsman.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, I am deeply grateful for all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorites I have received for this story! You all have given me the courage to take my writing in new directions. I wish I had done this years ago! I had originally intended this as a oneshot, but I could not ignore these characters or your pleas to continue :))

I hope you enjoy this next installment, which involves another conversation with our heroes from the Huntsman's POV. Next time I hope to write in a little more action!

* * *

"Captain?"

Eric's thoughts were miles away and it took him a beat longer than it should for him to realize the young guard was speaking to him. His new title was just another aspect of a life that he had not grown accustomed to as of yet. And honestly, he probably never would. He hurriedly swallowed the bit of quail he had been absently chewing.

"What is it?" Eric asked, trying not to sound overly put off by the interruption. He had left the castle grounds just under an hour ago and already it seemed there was something dire that warranted his attention. Perhaps he wouldn't be as indignant had he really believed the situation an emergency, but he knew that the Queen was safely tucked into her chambers for the night. If it didn't involve a threat to Snow's safety then it was not an emergency in Eric's eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sir. I know you've said you were retiring for the night and I can see you are having your evening meal, but, well, you see I…"

"Oh spit it out boy, I'm not in the mood."

"Her Majesty left the castle not long ago. She is in the courtyard. You wanted to be made aware of any unusual circumstances and I thought it to be a bit unusual at this hour." The guard was beginning to perspire under Eric's stern look. He attempted to soften his features…_attempted_.

"What is the point of having guards posted at her door if you let her go off gallivanting around the kingdom unprotected? Where is the other man you were posted with?" Eric stood from his table in the corner of the inn and grabbed his coat.

"He is not far from her, Sir. I suggested to the Queen that perhaps tonight would be best spent inside her chambers near a fire, given the chill in the air. She did not seem pleased." He looked down ashamedly as he spoke and Eric could not but laugh at his sorrowful expression. Poor bloat, actually thought he had a chance in affecting Snow's decision making. He knew better than anyone the stubbornness that fueled their kingdom's leader. Though it still made him uneasy to think of why she might feel the need for a lone stroll in the middle of the night.

"I know how it feels to be at the receiving end of the Queen's disapproval." Eric clapped his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Go fetch the other guard and return to your post. I'll see about her."

The guard sighed in relief, at Eric's lack of reprimand or not having to face Snow White again, he could not tell. Probably a little of both. He watched as the guard hurried out of the inn before he turned to make his way to the bar. The innkeeper was busy putting away glasses when Eric approached and the smell of ale hit him with a powerful force. He stifled the momentary urge to order a glass and explained to the keeper that he was returning to the castle and to just put his dinner on the running tab.

Not giving in to his frequent need to drink was just one of the desires Eric was denying himself as of late. Some days it seemed as if the list were growing longer and longer. He was living in the inn a quarter mile from the castle gate, respectfully declining the Queen's offer of any available room. The decision had not been difficult, for living in his own permanent chambers would make it all seem too real. Too permanent. He longed for the freedom of hunting once again. To lose himself on a hunt in the forest had been the only thing that brought him peace for so long. Well that, and a strong drink. Now both seemed to be just a part of his past.

Eric wasn't sorry that he had given up drinking; he was beginning to feel a sense of purpose again. But there were times he longed for the numbness that a stiff drink brought him, for his feelings recently had been too heightened, too intense, and dealing with them was becoming harder by the day.

The village was quiet as he made his way to the castle gate. An atmosphere of peace had descended upon them in recent weeks thanks to their new queen. However, this was just one village of many in Snow's kingdom and the effects of Ravenna's reign were still far from being totally eradicated. He knew they still had many difficult seasons ahead of them as the people worked to regain all that was lost in the years of darkness.

It was a challenge worthy of their fearless leader. Eric had seen her in battle and did not doubt her ability to face its aftermath head on.

He approached the gate and nodded in the direction of the tower in which he knew men to be posted. A few seconds later it slowly began to rise and he crouched through as soon as he was able, not having the patience to wait until it reached its full height. Eric turned to his right and made his way around to the back of the castle grounds where the courtyard was located. He knew it to be a special place for Snow because of the few memories she had of her mother. In the first days after the battle, he would often spot her meandering through the garden, studying the dead limbs of the trees and the broken branches of the bare rose bushes. It was William who eventually told him what the area meant to Snow after catching Eric watch her through a window inside the castle early one morning.

A temporary healing station had been set up in the grand hall of the castle to tend to the many wounded soldiers during that time and Eric, along with Snow, the Duke and his son, as well as many other volunteers had all been aiding in the clean-up of the people as well as the castle. That is where they had been the afternoon he saw William rush to Snow's side on the other side of the hall. He had a small twig in his hand and offered it to her as one would a diamond.

It may as well have been a diamond for the way her face lit up at the specks of green that covered its tips as the two rushed out of the room. Eric had tried to tell himself that the pain he felt then was only because he knew his usefulness to be nearing an end. The princess was in her rightful place, reunited with the Duke and William, they had taken back the kingdom and now the land was healing itself. He had already extended his cause far beyond the Duke's into battle and then its aftermath. How much longer could the excuses he made up for himself hold him here?

However, that wasn't the only reason for his pain. In that moment he had seen evidence of a union that had probably been planned immediately after Snow's birth. A union that was right and that made sense, and Eric could think of no other man worthy enough of her than William. Yet he was still irrationally livid. All at once he was angry at everything. Angry that the decisions had been made for Snow her entire life, angry that her life had been stolen when she was left behind in the castle, resulting in her separation from her intended, which led to Eric and her eventual meeting in the forest after her escape, and ultimately mucking up a perfectly good plan with feelings neither of them were supposed to have.

Ever since the Queen and his conversation in her room after the coronation, Eric had no idea what the plans for her would involve. She was the queen, after all, and was responsible for all decisions involving her life. But she could still choose custom over what she thought to be her true feelings, a thought that terrified him especially since he still hadn't given her the answer she desired.

He rounded the corner and immediately spotted her lounging atop the lowest branch on the tree in the center of the courtyard. She was absently stroking the green moss covering the tree with one bare foot whilst the other dangled beneath her. With her hands tucked behind her head, she stared into the night sky oblivious to the world around her. As Eric quietly approached, he saw how her skin truly became white as winter's snow with only the moon to illuminate it. It was exquisite. With the memory of touching that flawless face gnawing at the back of his mind, he frequently had to check himself before foolishly brushing his fingers across it again. Tonight was sure to be no exception.

"When were you planning to tell me that you had posted guards outside of my chambers?" She did not turn his way as she posed her question and Eric immediately recognized the irritability in her voice. Apparently she wasn't as oblivious to world as he had thought.

"When it became necessary to tell you, I s'pose." He smiled as he said this, knowing the response it was likely to draw from her. She sat up on the branch and focused her fiery stare on him.

"You don't think it _necessary_ to tell me that two men are standing outside my door each night? What _need_ could there possibly be for them to be there in the first place?" Her anger was fortunately being reigned in by the timing of the night, coming out in seething whispers instead.

"To protect you, Highness." He replied matter-of-factly. She clearly was not convinced.

"From what exactly?"

"From anything." He took the remaining steps that placed him just under her. "Say whatever you like, call me whatever insulting names that you might happen to know, but it won't change anything. The guards stay."

She closed her eyes and let out an angry sigh. "How long have they been staying there?"

"Since you named me Captain of the guard."

"And what of my safety in the days before then? If it was not a concern then, why would it be now?" She raised one eyebrow expectantly, thinking she had caught him in a mistake. Eric fixed her with his own smug expression and casually leaned his shoulder against the tree trunk.

"Your safety is always a concern. I remained in the corridor those first nights."

Snow's mouth opened slightly but no response came. Satisfied that he had bested her argument, Eric smiled and crossed his arms. "Can I ask why this is such a problem for you?"

She suddenly became very interested in her hands resting in her lap and did not immediately answer his question. He waited.

"Sleep does not come very easily for me. On the nights I am able to fall asleep, I dream. The guards had the unfortunate experience of having to burst through my doors to subdue an attacker that only existed in my mind." She paused and focused her tired eyes on him. "Can you see now why this might be a problem for me?"

Her spiteful tone stung Eric and he wished he could recant his words. Of course she would have nightmares. The girl had been living a nightmare for most of her life. It was a miracle that she had maintained her sanity, let alone her ability to rule a kingdom. Because of the fearlessness and bravery and tenacity she had exhibited since their first meeting, he too easily forgot the fact that she was still just a girl. A young, fragile, and impossibly pure girl who had been forced to carry the burden of an entire kingdom upon her small shoulders.

Despite those facts, Snow never showed weakness. It was because of this that Eric did not know how to respond to her confession. The silence stretched on for several minutes before she eventually broke it by exhaling loudly. "I'm sorry." She whispered and Eric focused on her once more. "I know you are only doing the job I've asked of you. I'm just so tired."

"I should have told you. For that, I am sorry."

She smiled kindly at him and Eric cursed his traitor heart for reacting to it. "It probably would not have made a difference anyway. When the Queen's Guards hear screaming inside of my room they are trained to react."

He winced at the thought of what that scene must have looked like. He knew how horrible it must have been to have her terrors witnessed by the men sworn to protect her. Before he could tell her how he wished it had been he outside her door this night, she reached up to touch the limb hanging above her. "William and I played in this tree as children. It's strange – I remember it being much bigger, the fall to the ground being a deadly drop. Isn't it odd how much our perspectives change with the passing of time?"

He turned his gaze away from the wistful expression on her face and nodded his agreement. He was too afraid his words would betray the emotions behind them. He knew too well how unexpectedly one's perspective could change. Had it only been two months ago that he was longing to escape this world through death? Though he had resisted the urge to end it himself and thus disgrace his wife's memory, the destructive lifestyle he chose was no better.

Eric had not been aware as it was happening, but in hindsight he could pinpoint the exact moment when everything inside began to shift. The moment he had pulled a frightened young girl out from her hiding place beneath a canopy of roots, he took note of her unearthly beauty and paused, for the thought had surprised him.

Then again when she had called him out on his drinking. He, a stranger whom had been dispatched to bring this young girl to her death, and she was concerned about his excessive drinking habits! He did not expect to feel ashamed under the scrutiny of her emerald eyes, but in that moment he had wanted to redeem himself. He had uncharacteristically wanted her to believe that he was worth something, though he did not believe it himself. That is why he had showed her how to block and counter an attack, hoping to at least leave one thing of value that might serve the girl some good one day.

Snow White had unwittingly and effortlessly dug her way beneath his skin, causing an itch that could not be scratched and a need much stronger than any other addiction he possessed. She had made him want to be a better person, made him want to fight for a cause, and rid himself of the despair that consumed his life. Sarah was never far from his thoughts, he would always love her and he missed her every day.

But he yearned and ached for Snow.

He shook his head, angry at himself for letting his thoughts get away with him. Usually he was more careful than that. "Aye, it's very odd."

Eric felt her studying the side of his face and pretended not to notice. Not for the first time he wondered what she was thinking. To be able to fully grasp what was going on behind those impossibly deep eyes of hers was an idea both terrifying and thrilling at the same time, for he was not entirely sure he wanted to know everything she thought.

Snow began to shift. Bringing both her knees up to her chest, it appeared as if she were about to jump to the ground. Eric turned and raised his arms up, leaving about four inches between his hands and her waist, giving her the option to close the space or not. She hesitated only a second before resting her hands atop his shoulders and his hands grasped around the thin fabric of her night dress and robe at her waist. Her thick, raven-colored hair cascaded around her and on to his shoulders and arms, and he was struck by a scent more intoxicatingly sweet than anything he had ever encountered.

His addiction to drinking seemed perfectly harmless compared to the impossible feat of resisting this desire.

Only a second passed before he gently rested her feet on the ground and immediately dropped his hands. She smiled, fastened her robe tighter, and offered him an awkward "thank you" before the two turned back toward the castle. They walked in silence for several moments before Eric's curiosity got the best of him.

"What do you dream about?" he asked cautiously, afraid that it might upset her. Instead she answered without hesitation.

"Different things. Sometimes it is Ravenna eating my heart, or Finn lurking in the shadows watching me sleep, but mostly it's the people I encountered on the way to the dark forest."

The latter surprised him, could it be her own people that caused her night terrors? "What about the people?"

"I rode through there hoping for protection, but as soon as I saw them all hope was lost. It was as if the village was completely devoid of any hope or joy at all. Their faces, even the faces of the children, were so bleak and sorrowful, so filled with hatred! I cannot get them out of my mind."

"They had no cause to hope back then." He reminded her.

"And now?" she whispered. They had entered the stone corridor leading to the main stairwell and their footsteps echoed loudly.

"Everyone has cause to hope now. Do you doubt that?"

"I don't," she argued. "I just don't want anyone left behind in the recovery; I would not want anyone to believe that I don't care about how they were affected by all of this. The people of the small, outlying villages probably suffered more than most."

She spoke with a deep, resounding care for her people that gave him a sense of pride. This was her worst fear, greater than facing Ravenna or her brother, she feared disappointing her people. It was impossible to think that anyone had been more affected than she by Ravenna, but there was no need to point this out for she would not see it as such. That is what made her such a fine leader.

"You aren't disappointing anyone, Snow. I can promise you that." She paused going up the stairwell to search his eyes. He believed what he'd said and knew she would find that on his face.

"Thank you, Huntsman. I pray that you are right." She turned and began up the stairs again. Eric put a hand on her arm to pause her again just before reaching the top. Walking around her to step into the corridor where her chambers were located, he flicked his head to the side and waited until the guards understood and disappeared down the back stairs.

"I want to see them." Eric turned back toward the stairwell to find Snow looking up at him. His face must have shown his utter confusion, for she continued. "Not the guards. My people. The people of the village." She raised her chin, willing herself to appear as determined as she probably felt, despite the fact that she looked as if she were going to topple over at any second. Out of sheer concern for his well-being he suppressed his amusement at this and instead offered her a hand up for the remaining steps. She looked as if she were about to decline in order to prove a point, but decided against it and placed her small hand in his.

Her hand was not as soft and delicate as a young queen's probably should be, but for all the sword wielding she had been doing lately Eric was not surprised. In fact, he preferred them this way. It just increased the respect he had for her. "I see," he responded once she had reached the top. "And what does Duke Hammond and William think of this idea?"

"Must I have their permission to go see my own people now? Someone must have decided that was not _necessary_ to inform me of either."

"Easy, Highness. Don't be taking out your frustration on me just because they don't think it's a good idea." He knew he had guessed right by the slump of her shoulders and lack of response. "Did they give you a reason?"

"They said to give it time, to let the people and the land have a chance to rebuild themselves before I go. But I don't want to wait until most of the hard work is done. I don't want to wait until it becomes more comfortable. I am interested in how they are doing _now_."

They had reached the doors to her chamber when Eric realized they were still holding hands. His thumb rubbed small circles on the back of her hand. "You know they are only thinking about what's best for you." he said softly.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I and my men will follow your order, whatever you decide."

"I know that, Huntsman. I am asking if you think that it's a better idea to wait."

She was asking his opinion. Eric could not help the feelings that spread through him once he caught on to her intention. She was finding it hard to look him in the face now, and he found her sudden onslaught of shyness endearing.

"If you feel there's a need to go sooner rather than later, then there must be a reason for it. I trust your instincts. I'd suggest we go now if I didn't think you were about to fall asleep on your feet."

The look of complete trust and gratitude she gave him was what made it all worth it, the real reason he would not return to his solitary life as a huntsman, however foolish that made him. He reluctantly released her hand and opened her door, ignoring his insatiable desire to kiss her at that moment. Snow looked disappointed but smiled anyway. "Thank you. I will inform them of my intentions as soon as I wake."

"I wish you sweet dreams. I will not call for the guards tonight." He let his other promise go unspoken and saw that she understood. Eric would stay in her corridor until the morning in their stead. She stepped forward and rested her right hand upon his chest.

"Good night, Huntsman. Until tomorrow." She said whilst looking up into his eyes expectantly. Eric knew what she wanted from him, could practically hear her thoughts screaming at him. And how he wanted to give into that selfish side of him, to feel her lips upon his again would be the sweetest relief.

"Good night to you, Snow White." And with a slight nod of her head she went into her room and closed the door behind her.

Though he knew it to be her desire, and that it may have even been his kiss that broke Ravenna's spell and awoken Snow, he could not make himself feel right about it. The girl only thought this was what she wanted now. But what of later, after she had had time to live her life and explore her feelings fully? She had only been living outside her cell for such a short amount of time!

He would wait, bide his time, give her the opportunities to figure out if there was possibly any other destiny for her besides falling in love with a miserable huntsman. Though it was too late for him, it may not be so for her. It would certainly turn out to be the hardest venture he had undertaken yet, but he would keep his feelings in check for her sake. She deserved so much better.

Fatigue like he hadn't felt since the night of the battle washed over him and he slouched to the ground next to Snow's door. He felt emotionally and physically exhausted, but for the life of him could not shut off his thoughts. He did not know how much time had passed when he heard the creak of her opening door, but he waited as he listened to the movements inside her room. Several minutes passed before he finally peered inside the two inch crack and spotted Snow's sleeping form on the other side of the door. Judging by her slow, rhythmic breaths, she was already in a deep sleep.

Eric knew that he should move her back into her bed and off of the cold, stone floor, but could not move himself to do so. If this is what brought her rest, who was he to interfere? Besides, he felt the strangest peace take over him with the knowledge of her resting soundly just inches from him. He rested his head back against the wall as he felt himself drifting off.

"Until tomorrow, my Queen." He whispered dreamily before slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To all the wonderful readers who have followed, reviewed, or favorited this story - THANK YOU! Not only for your kindness, but for your patience. This update is long overdue and I apologize it is not as long as the previous chapters. In my brief hiatus from college, I _hope_ to add a couple more chapters. Again, **thank you!_  
_**

* * *

Snow White awoke the next morning feeling more rested than she had in weeks, if not ever. The sun's rays were spilling in through the large window, warming her face. She turned over onto her back and stretched her limbs, only then realizing she was more comfortable than she ought to be. She sat up with a start, surveying her position in the center of her bed.

She wondered how long she had remained on the floor near her Huntsman before he had moved her. She must have slept like the dead for she had no recollection of ever waking during the night, which was almost regrettable. Snow would have liked to remember how it felt to be in those arms.

Something else was different about this morning. It took her a second to realize that it was because she was unaccustomed to waking with the sun already so high in the sky, illuminating everything within her chambers. She had slept much later than usual and, though she was grateful, wondered what kept her ladies-in-waiting today.

Almost as if her thoughts were heard, the slight creaking of her chamber door brought her attention to a pair of brown eyes peering in through the small crack. Snow smiled at Myrlene and beckoned her in. She quite liked the small, fair haired woman who came to ready her each day. She had a quiet resolve and Snow appreciated the honesty and wisdom that she exhibited during their conversations.

Myrlene was followed by Lindy and Arianna, her two young helpers that never seemed to be without smiles on their lovely faces.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I trust you slept well?" Myrlene inquired as she came to Snow's side to help her pull back the covers.

"Well, indeed! I don't believe I have ever slept so soundly in my life." She answered while taking note of the knowing glance that passed between Lindy and Arianna. When they noticed her watching, the two quickly focused on the ground.

"That is wonderful news, Majesty. You do not get enough rest. You may be queen, but that does not mean that your body won't have the same limitations as the rest of ours." Snow smiled at the motherly tone in Myrlene's voice as the women carefully lifted her night dress over her head.

"Well I feel as if I've had enough rest now to last me a few weeks." She smiled sarcastically when Myrlene gave her a reproachful look. Out of the corner of her eye Snow caught the young girls sharing another strange look. "How long did I sleep? It is much later than your usual morning call."

"It is almost midday, my Queen." Myrlene answered, not looking Snow in the eye.

"Midday! I missed my morning council with the Duke and the rest!" She was more than embarrassed, she was humiliated. Already she feared the members of the council doubted her ability to rule over this kingdom. As a queen, if she could not be expected to wake up at the proper hour, what other expectations would she inevitably fail to meet?

"There is no need for alarm, the council decided to postpone it until this evening's meal. Apparently there was a pressing issue with the guards and the captain needed the Duke and William to accompany him." This time Snow noticed it was Myrlene who failed to hide the ghost of a smile on her face. Behind her the girls giggled.

"Is there something you three are keeping from me?"

Myrlene kept her head down as the three women helped Snow into her dress. A tiny giggle once more escaped Lindy's lips and Myrlene shot her a reproachful look. "Myrlene?" Snow asked again.

"When we came to wake you before dawn, the captain was posted outside your _opened_ door. He told us that he'd wanted to move you, but felt it would be improper to enter your room alone. So the three of us helped him put you into bed; you never stirred, Your Majesty! I would have thought you dead were it not for the deep breaths escaping your lips."

Myrlene shook her head as she straightened Snow's sleeves. "The captain suggested we let you sleep for a while longer. Wasn't his place to suggest such a thing, and had I not agreed that you were in desperate need of some rest, I would have told him that."

Snow smiled in imagining the conversation that took place between Myrlene and her Huntsman. It was no wonder that Lindy and Arianna were so amused. "Thank you, Myrlene. And I would also appreciate your discretion on this matter." She shuttered to think what whispers would surround such a story.

"Of course, Your Majesty." The ladies curtsied and left her alone. Feeling the need to stretch her legs, Snow decided to take a walk around the castle and perhaps stop by the kitchen to see if there might be anything leftover from the morning meal. Her stomach growled in a very unladylike fashion at the thought.

She entered the dining hall, intending to cross straight through and take her meal in the kitchen, but was stopped in her tracks at the sight of a dozen or so seated bodies around one of the tables. William and his father, as well as the other members of her council of advisors were present. Snow was shocked when she locked eyes with the Huntsman, who sat in the seat furthest from the Duke, William, and her own vacant chair. All of the voices immediately subsided upon her entrance, but she could still hear the faint echo of them in the room.

Judging by the look on the Huntsman's face, it had not been a pleasant conversation.

Seeing Snow, the men stood at once and bowed their heads. She quickly made her way over to the table, minding her steps so as to not trip over her own dress in the process. She took her place at the head of the table but did not sit. "I was told this council was not to be held until the evening meal."

Her statement was met with silence and diverted glances. Only the Huntsman still looked her way as her eyes passed over the other faces while awaiting an answer.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," the Duke began. "The issues that were to be discussed this morning have indeed been left for this evening, however, there were other matters to discuss."

Snow glanced at William who offered her an apologetic smile before turning her attention back on Duke Hammond. "What matters?"

Lord Wellington answered for him, "My Queen, a village on the eastern edge of the dark forest has been burned to the ground. Word is the people burned it themselves, killed or banished those who tried to stop them. And they've already brought their carnage on to the next village."

Hot anger built up inside Snow's chest. "Why would they do that?"

"Too many years living under evil, Your Majesty. Many have gone mad with hate." Wellington answered solemnly. Snow slowly lowered herself into her seat, all feelings of restfulness vanished.

"They must be stopped." She spoke finally, fearing for the safety of the outlying villages. The men around the table nodded their agreement. "How soon can we have men ready to meet them?" she directed her question to the Huntsman, but fear seized her the moment she said it. He would want to go with them, she saw his resolve plainly in his stare.

"My men are readying themselves as we speak, Highness. They only have left to wait your order," he answered.

"How many?" she asked, not really wanting the answer. This would be part of her duty as queen, a part she was hoping to not have to face for many years, or ever. Ordering men to charge into battle, to risk death, while she waited behind the safety of her own walls.

"I don't want to risk leaving the castle scarcely protected. I will bring one-hundred men with me. Should be more than enough to deal with untrained, and possibly starving villagers," he spoke with such self-assurance that no one in the room could doubt his confidence. No one but Snow herself. She fought hard against the terror that was threatening to send tears to her eyes. This was why she had entrusted him with the task; this was why she named him captain… not only to keep him close, but to protect her kingdom.

"Very well, Captain. May God protect you all," She forced herself to tear her gaze from the Huntsman, addressing the rest of the members present. "And at that time of their return, we will meet on another matter. The matter of my traveling to these outlying villages, giving needed supplies to the people, and speaking to them as their queen. They must know that the evil has been vanquished and that they can prosper again. I will not have any more of these situations arise while I am sitting on that throne."

Before any one could object, Snow rose and exited the dining hall. When she turned the corner of the corridor, certain she was out of sight, she pressed her back against the cool, stone wall and leaned her head back. She took several deep breaths in an effort to calm her out of control heartbeat. She had to pull herself together in order to see the men off who would go fight, she had to find somewhere within her the strength to say Godspeed, and to let him go.

She took several moments before making her way down the corridor again. She heard commotion coming from outside as she approached one of the breezeways overlooking the courtyard. The distinct sound of the portcullis rising filled the air as she rushed forward, only to find one hundred of her guards mounted on horses, ready to ride through the gate.

All thoughts of Snow's own apprehension were replaced with the horrific thought that he may leave without her saying goodbye. Surrendering her dignity, she lifted her long skirt and turned back, running full speed to the stairs that would bring her to the courtyard. In the distance, she could hear shouts and whistles and the unmistakable sound of horse hooves trampling out of the Castle confines.

She sailed down the stairs, jumping clear over the last five steps before breaking into a sprint toward the opening at the end of the darkened corridor. She reached it just in time to see the last four horses disappear through the portcullis. Snow stretched out her hand to gain support from the wall and tried to catch her breath. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was thankful for the privacy the shadows offered - allowing her to really feel, in this brief instant, the overwhelming despair that she is bound by duty to conceal.

He was gone. Her Huntsman. Gone to fight another battle for her; gone for God knows how long. She could never fully repay the bravery and loyalty that he offered, but she had hoped to give him some token of appreciation, some showing of her immense gratitude, before he left. _What if he doesn't come back?_ The thought nearly paralyzed her with fear.

"Your Majesty." She jumped at the voice behind her and whirled around. She could barely make out the form of the Huntsman in the shadows and, without thinking, threw herself at him. It only took him a second to react, wrapping his massive arms around her slight frame, she became completely enclosed in the security of his embrace. Snow buried her face into the folds of his leather hunting coat as he rested his cheek atop her head. She closed her eyes and basked in the comfort and pure joy that his nearness caused. She could hear his heart beating and knew that no sound would ever be more beautiful to her.

The Huntsman let out a breath and raised his head; Snow knew the moment was over. With great effort, she released him, along with the temporary relief from her fear. She dared not show it though as she raised her eyes to his. She could not decipher the look he gave her, could not begin to understand the intense emotion behind the deep ocean of his blue eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly, cautiously, carefully lifted his left hand to her face.

Snow closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, understanding that this form of goodbye was all that he could risk at this time. She wanted to tell him so much. She wanted to tell him that everything depended on his safe return. She wanted to tell him that she wished she could go with him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him.

"Be safe," she whispered, opening her eyes to convey the seriousness of her command. He stared at her face for just a moment more before he dropped his hand and stepped around her. A lone tear escaped her eye, but she raised her chin and quickly wiped it away.

She would be strong for him, for the rest of the men, and for her entire kingdom. They all depended on that. She would be the queen they deserved no matter how long the coming weeks would seem.

"I'll see you soon, Snow White," he promised before she heard him mount his horse and ride away. She whole-heartedly believed this promise, and she would make sure that his efforts would not be in vain. Snow immediately went in search of William, whom she knew would not waste time telling her it was an unwise course of action. He would help her plan out the logistics of the coming visits to the villages. Together they will have accounted for every possible detail of her travels so as to leave no point for debate from Hammond or any members of the council.

She knew custom dictated heeding the counsel of the men she had chosen, but soon she would exercise the rights bestowed upon her as queen.

Snow began to feel a lightness of heart as she neared the study where she was likely to find William. She vowed that she would leave no time in the day for the worry that was sure to overwhelm her at night.

Her Huntsman would return.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again, thank you to all the lovely readers! I can't properly express how wonderful it feels to hear from you :)) Hope you enjoy this next installment. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I was in a rush to post this!

* * *

The smell of death was overwhelming. Thick clouds of smoke filled the air, stinging Eric's eyes and blocking any possible view of the stars. He looked up in search of them anyway, hoping to find any image to replace the ones that haunted him now. Though he would never claim this battle as having been easy, he and his men had conquered the enraged villagers with little effort. As he had suspected, the men were crazed and already half-dead from starvation. They hadn't stood a chance.

In reality, they had never stood a chance. Not with the kingdom in such a state under Ravenna's rule. Some men just handled it better than these had, were stronger to withstand the maddening tyranny, the lack of work and food, the dying land, and the occasional disappearing wives and daughters. No one could hope to walk away from such a way of life unchanged. Everyone had been affected in their own way. Eric only wished that the men had had the strength to see their country rebuilt.

He closed his eyes and all he could see were the hollow, lifeless eyes of those men staring back at him. He and his men had gathered the bodies together to be burned, and each one tossed on to the mound left Eric feeling sicker.

There was once a time in his life when he lived for the fight. He charged into countless battles, became fueled by each body that crumpled at his feet. He learned early on that he was good at killing and such a talent should not be wasted. But Sarah had changed all of that. Even after her death when he returned to so many of his vices, her sweet and innocent memory prevented him from ever entering again into a world of bloodshed.

And now it was his job to do so.

He understood that it was an important task, that he had a duty to protect the crown and its people. Yet he never imagined that he'd have to protect the people from their own. It was a horrible thought, knowing that the men burning behind him were his own countrymen.

Eric surveyed what was left of the village that had been under attack when the battle began. The majority of the buildings had burned to the ground and the townspeople gathered in those that remained. Many of the women were bandaging the men who had courageously stepped in to protect the village. Thankfully, Eric and his men had arrived in time to prevent most of the devastation.

However, the village was dead all the same. He could see no life in the people's faces or actions. Snow had been right when she said that these people needed to hear from their queen, to know that they had hope for the future.

Still, the thought of her traveling to these outlying villages where so many had lost sight of their humanity made Eric physically ill with worry. Every time he imagined her within one of these towns, speaking to people like this, his stomach twisted into very uncomfortable knots. He wished more than anything for the power to dissuade her from her plans.

Though he wasn't sure he would if able. He knew it had to be done, just wished like hell it could be someone else's task.

Not for the first time in these many weeks, he pictured her face to block out all else. He found himself increasingly irritable and anxious to start their return journey. Several times on their search for the brutes, Eric had almost come to blows with one of his own men. In hindsight, he knew it was for nothing that they had done. He was just unhappy as long as he was away from her.

How had he let it get this far? He had promised himself that he would keep his feelings at bay, to give her the space she needed to figure out what her true feelings were. Eric recalled their goodbye a few weeks ago and the extreme _lack_ of space between them as he held her in his arms. He had broken all the rules, and in the process toyed with her emotions on an unforgivable scale.

Touching her face had nearly sent him over the edge. In that moment, he almost surrendered; he very nearly kissed her right then and there, hidden in the darkness. Though it went against all propriety, he knew she would not have resisted. The fact that he knew she welcomed it was probably the only thing that gave him the strength to resist.

She deserved better. He had probably hurt her in his hasty departure, not offering anything save a simple promise to see her soon. In truth, he had wanted to say so much more. He'd liked to have explained just how uneasy it made him, knowing that he was not going to be near enough to protect her if need be. He'd wanted to tell her how much it would pain him to not see her face each day.

Eric stopped his thoughts there. He was having to train himself to be more careful with his mind, it was dangerous territory to be entering. Especially since he had convinced himself that her moving on would be the best possible thing for her. Perhaps his absence would even do her good. She'd no doubt be spending the majority of her time with William, and since Eric knew the truth of how the boy felt about her, he doubted that Snow was oblivious to his intentions.

Perhaps being alone with William would open her eyes to what should be.

Pain in his palm brought Eric's attention to his clenched fists. He was wrong to let himself become so angry at that possibility, especially when their union would be expected and right. Right and wrong aside, however, he still felt like hitting something.

"Captain?" _Bad timing_, Eric thought as he turned to face his second-in-command.

"What is it, Phillip?"

"Some of the villagers have expressed their desire to accompany us back, as you said. I told them we leave first thing in the morning."

Eric stared into the fire as it continued to grow in height, watching as the last body finally disappeared into the impressive flames. Hundreds of specks of ash rose into the sky, before their brilliant hue faded and was eventually lost in the backdrop of the dark night. He couldn't stay here a minute longer.

"Change of plans," he remarked, his voice strained by the smoke. "Tell the villagers we leave in two hours. They can take whatever they can carry, no more. If they're not ready by then, we leave without 'em."

Eric turned his back to the flames and made his way to his men. They were heading home tonight.

Eleven days later, Eric caught his first glimpse of the castle towers. They appeared on the blue horizon like a beacon would in the night and he had to resist the momentary urge to run the rest of the way.

It had been slow going with the extra men, women, and children in tow from the village, but he had been pleased to find them not all that disagreeable. In fact, there had been very little complaining by any of the villagers, save a few tired kids here and there. He was sure they would like it in their new homes, and hoped that Snow didn't mind his promising on her behalf that the crown would do everything in its power to get them on their feet in no time.

_Snow_. He felt as if it had been years since he'd seen her face, when in reality it had only been a few weeks. The final few days had been the worst yet. His traitor mind conjuring up all sorts of ideas about the castle walls being breached and she being forced to fight to defend herself. Not that he didn't believe that she could, she'd already proven that, but if there was going to be any fighting going on, he wanted to be by her side.

He was, after all, Captain of the Queen's Guard… that would naturally include being there to guard the queen.

As they made their way down the coastline, Eric heard the familiar sound of the portcullis lifting and it was like music to his ears. He was aware of many others greeting and clapping hands on his shoulder as he passed, but everything blurred together once he caught sight of her. She was his only focus, the center of it all, standing atop the base of the stairs just outside the main castle doors, ready to welcome them home.

And Eric felt the relief and peace that usually accompanied a homecoming. He did feel like he was home. _Don't be an ass, Eric. This is not your home._ Even his own internal reprimands did not do their usual job.

She wore an emerald green dress with silver and gold details etched into it. The colors immediately reminded him of her eyes. Her raven colored hair was pulled back in elegant braids and the loveliest of smiles lit up her entire face. However stupid or ridiculous that may make him, he saw home in that smile.

He approached the stair base and bowed ceremoniously, only then realizing that Duke Hammond and William were at her side. He straightened and offered them both a greeting.

"Captain, I see you've managed to bring all your men home…and then some," the Duke commented whilst his eyes roamed over the crowd before him.

"Aye. Some of the villagers thought it might be time for a change in scenery, can't say I blame them either," he answered before looking to Snow. "I hope this pleases Her Majesty."

"Yes, of course, Captain," her eyes rested on the small children of the party. "You've done well. All of you have. I owe you a great debt of gratitude!" She said raising her voice to be heard among the crowd.

"Your service to the crown will not be forgotten," Hammond added. Eric noticed Snow's eyebrows knit together at his proclamation.

"Nor your service to _your_ country," she added before bowing her head before them all. Eric could not help but smile at her display, more proud of her than he had ever been. She was truly a magnificent queen.

"Highness, these villagers are in need of a place to sleep 'til a more suitable living situation is found. And with your permission, I'm sure my men would like to be dismissed to go greet their wives now."

"Perhaps they'd benefit from a bath first." William interjected with a grin as Eric began making his way up the stone steps.

"Perhaps they both can be taken care of at the same time." He jokingly punched William in the arm. Despite his warring thoughts about the plans for Snow and William, Eric could not make himself dislike the boy. He heard her giggle behind him. He turned and raised an eyebrow in her direction. Before he could say anything, however, Duke Hammond cleared his throat.

"I trust you have word on the status of these villages."

"Aye—"

"Duke, these matters can be discussed at a later time. I am certain the Captain is in much need of rest," Snow interrupted, the corner of her mouth rising slightly. "And probably would appreciate a bath himself. I know the rest of us would." She covered her nose to further prove her point.

William laughed out loud beside him. Flashing a dangerous grin, Eric slowly stepped toward Snow until he towered over her. She looked up at him, the set of her mouth revealing how proud she was of her insult.

"The Queen is not impressed with the rugged look?" he asked, rubbing his overgrown beard. She took a step back as flecks of dirt flew off his face.

"Very charming, indeed," she said with a laugh. "I only fear for my family's portraits inside. That smell might very well peel the paint."

Eric tipped his head back and laughed loudly, already feeling better than he had in weeks. "This is the thanks I get?"

"Captain," Hammond interrupted. "After cleaning yourself up, perhaps you could join us for the evening meal. I would like to hear a brief account of the last month, at the very least."

"Very well, I s'pose that can be done." Eric turned and bowed his head toward Snow, who was still grinning wildly as he walked passed her. He was halfway to the gate when he heard her call out, "Huntsman!"

She cleared the steps and hurriedly made her way to stand before him. The smile had vanished, she fixed him with a very serious stare and he mentally prepared himself for whatever she might have to say.

"I know you might think it is enough," she began, keeping her voice low. "But whatever you feel is sufficient, I assure you it is not. Scrub yourself twice as long, and thrice as hard." He narrowed his eyes at her as he watched the smile return. She turned to walk back toward the castle doors and she could not hide the shake of her shoulders as she laughed at her own joke.

Eric rolled his eyes. The Queen had become a jester in his absence. At the stairs, he saw William watching with a concerned look upon his face.

* * *

Snow felt positively exultant as she walked into the dining hall. All those nights of worrying now seemed to her ridiculous and silly. A tranquil atmosphere filled the room along with numerous voices and laughter. She had offered the refugees rooms in the west wing tonight so they could rest soundly before finding permanent living situations. She was very pleased with the decision as she took in the smiling faces of the children, enjoying what was probably the first decent meal they'd had in a long time.

The people stood and bowed before her, but she gestured for them to continue enjoying their meal. A tug on her skirt brought her attention to the small girl standing beside her. Her dress was frayed and stained yellow in some parts, but her freckled face and strawberry blonde hair appeared freshly cleaned. She smiled warmly revealing a missing tooth. Snow kneeled down to be eye level with the girl.

"Hello there. Did you enjoy your meal?" Snow asked, already smitten by the girl's angelic face.

"Very much, thank you. You are the most prettiest queen I haved seen," she said, touching the sleeves of Snow's fine dress.

"Thank you, sweet one. But I don't think I have ever seen a prettier face than yours." The girl's entire face lit up and she ran back to sit by her mother. Snow stood and only then noticed the Huntsman's presence by her side.

"I have to agree with her. Prettiest I've ever seen, without doubt," he said this while watching the girl excitedly relay their conversation to her family. Snow looked up to the side of his face that was once again clean-shaven. The scent of pine and soap lingered on him and his still wet hair was tied back neatly.

"And exactly how many queens have you seen in your time?"

"Only the two," he answered. He looked down to smile at her and she forgot whatever response she had intended to give.

"I can actually see your face again, no dirt or hair to hide it," she said while overwhelmed with the desire to touch it. He must have seen such desire in her eyes, for he cleared his throat and gestured for them to take their seats at the table. He walked over and pulled back her chair to help her seated before taking his own at the far right corner again.

They ate their dinner in relative silence, though the Huntsman had a harder time controlling the sounds escaping his mouth as he devoured his meal. She discreetly motioned to a servant to bring him another plate. She knew it would not go to waste. Snow stifled a smile as the plate was set before him and he didn't even look up from his potatoes.

"So Captain," Duke Hammond began, wiping his mouth with the cloth napkin. "What news from the north?"

The Huntsman paused in chewing the mouthful of bread, his eyes darting back and forth between the Duke and herself. Snow shifted uncomfortably, fully aware that the Huntsman was irritated by Hammond's question. Custom dictated that conversation at the dinner table would not begin until the Queen initiated it, and that usually did not occur until she had finished her meal. Of course, Snow was not one to enforce such trivial rules, especially since it normally took her twice as long to finish the plate before her. She had spent too many years hungry and was not likely to rush through any second of a meal. She wondered if the Huntsman was aware of this custom though, or if he was just perturbed by the interruption of his meal.

"The people are 'bout as well off as you'd suspect," he answered, not bothering to finishing chewing his food before. "We passed through four villages, all more or less the same. There's not enough food or honest work. The men are desperate, and the women and children are hungry. The land is healing, but it's still far from what it once was."

He paused, washing down his food with a quick drink before pointing his glass to the Duke. "Here's a wild thought for ya, Duke. You really want to know how bad off these people are, why don't you ask 'em yourself." The Huntsman looked to the villagers at the other tables.

"We are all aware of the unfortunate conditions of the land, thus far," Hammond answering, ignoring the Huntsman's attempt. "But as you stated, it _is_ healing. We have only to wait. It is the desperate men, as you call them, whom I am concerned with. It is no time for the Queen, or any lady for that matter, to travel."

"We've been through this, sir," Snow answered. "There is no danger in traveling when with my guards who are specially trained and equipped to protect me."

"I do not doubt their capabilities, my lady. I only wish to make you understand the needless risk you will be taking."

"Needless?" The Huntsman's voice echoed through the room. "Which part of what I've said made you decide it was needless? They need hope, Hammond."

"I do not think he meant needless in that sense, Captain." William interjected.

"Try to understand-" a voice said from the table, though Snow was not quick enough to determine who the source was.

"The people need help! She's the queen, she wants to help; where exactly is the issue here?" The Huntsman was getting angry now, she could see. Snow opened her mouth to speak but Hammond was faster.

"I realize that you are new to matters of government, _Huntsman_, but understand that it is not as simple as that. Queen Snow is the most important figure in our kingdom – more than a leader, she's our symbol of rebirth. We cannot risk her safety by putting her through another perilous journey."

Snow heard agreements and disagreements among the table as the discussion lost all organization. She tried but failed to follow the conversation as voices shouted over each other. She saw the Huntsman and Lord Wellington stand up to make their points in what appeared to be two different matters. Twice she called out to gain their attention.

Exasperated, she snatched a roll from her plate and slouched back into her seat. She tore pieces away and threw them into her mouth in a very unladylike fashion, not that anyone would notice now anyway. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of the villagers approach. He looked to be a young man, though the dirt-covered face and matted hair made it difficult for Snow to know definitively how old he might be. The expression on his face made her uneasy: his eyes were dark and brow furrowed, but a small smile was on his lips. Something about the misplaced smile was the reason for her discomfort, but she immediately felt guilty for feeling that way toward a man who had probably been through too much in recent years.

She straightened in her chair and smiled his way. He bowed stiffly before taking her hand and kissing it. "I wanted to thank the Queen for welcoming us into your grand castle, and letting us eat your bountiful food. You are too kind," the smile vanished as he finished and Snow removed her hand from his tight grip.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, or see if anyone else amongst her table was aware, the villager pulled a long knife from his trousers and raised it above his head. The blade stared her in the eye as he used his full force to bring it down to her. Without thinking, she raised her forearm to block the blow. She saw his other hand reaching for her and quickly brought her knees up and planted her feet at the edge of the table, kicking hard to tip her entire chair back.

She landed with a resounding thud on her back and used her attacker's momentary surprise to kick him as hard as she could between the legs. He cried out and did not have time to raise his knife again before being tackled to the ground by William. She was all at once surrounded by the men of her counsel, being helped to her feet by Hammond and another Lord.

Her view of the attacker was blocked, but she heard the unmistakable sound of flesh pounding against flesh as he shouted out curses. She winced as another pained groan sounded through the room, but took some comfort in the fact that it had been William subduing the man and not the Huntsman. At least William would not inflict mortal injuries.

Where was the Huntsman, anyway? Both her arms were being gripped and she heard numerous inquiries as to her well-being, but her eyes searched through the commotion for him.

Then she saw her attacker raised above the crowd of men before being slammed on to his back on the table. Dishes and food flew everywhere as the man desperately tried freeing himself from the deathly grip on his neck. Snow winced as the Huntsman's voice roared above all else.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

One of the man's hands remained gripping at the Huntsman's hold, while the other searched frantically for something to defend himself with. The Huntsman quickly trapped the other with a knife through his palm. Snow let out a shriek of terror as the man's screams filled the room.

"Speak now and I will make your death a quick one." He must have loosened the grip on his neck, for the man gasped and coughed violently. "How did you get in here?" The Huntsman hissed.

"I was invited in! Waltzed right in with the rest of the hungry!" Snow glanced over at the tables where the villagers had been seated. They all now stood with similar looks of horror on their faces. Could there be more assassins among them? Her eyes rested on the girl with the angel's face and shivered at the thought.

"You had been with the other men? The ones terrorizing the villages?" William asked a little breathlessly.

"The ones you slaughtered! What did you want us to do, lie down and die? A man's got to fight to survive! 'Course there weren't much fight in us, hunger'll do that to ya. Didn't stop your men from rippin' us apart, did it?"

"Do not expect sympathy from us. You and your _men_ were attacking women and children!" William shouted back.

"Not going to explain myself to the likes of you. How could you know? Living here in your warm castle and having your fill of food. Bet there's food left'n your plate, too," the man turned his head and spit toward the scattered food. The Huntsman twisted the knife, causing him to cry out.

"I had to see for myself, this queen who's been likened to our savior. S'posed to worship her, they say! Trading one evil for another is what I said all along. I knew it, too! She's got no idea what's going on behind these walls… people are starving while her lover gets second helpings!"

Snow felt as if she'd had the breath knocked out of her. The Huntsman pulled the knife from the man's palm and yanked him from the table. "Get 'im to a cell. And see to it that the gallows is prepared," he ordered, shoving the bleeding man toward three of the guards who stood nearby.

She watched as the man fought against the men who escorted him out of the room, laughing after each blow he received. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she watched them go. "Just like her! She's just like _her_!" The man's shouts echoed down the hall.

The Huntsman stood with his back to her, his knuckles turning white in the hand that gripped the knife. Snow could hear his heavy breathing slowly getting back to normal before he turned to face her. She could not look him in the eye, or meet any of the other stares that she felt fixed on her at that moment.

She felt cold, as if ice were running through her veins as she stared at the wasted remains of their meal scattered about the table. She blinked away the moisture in her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Whatever plans you need to make to give you some sort of peace of mind, do them. In one week from tonight, I will leave to visit as many villages possible. I care not whether any of you think it is a wise decision or not. We will meet every night until then to map out the journey.

Good night, gentlemen."

And with that she made her way out of the room, feeling every eye on her back as she did so. She could still hear the man shouting as she made her way to her chambers, though she was unsure as to whether it echoed in the castle or within her own mind.

_She's just like her!_


End file.
